


Lie to me

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aubrey’s a Eurovision fan, Beca calls Aubrey out, Drabble, Eurovision, F/F, Fluff, but it’s in a loving way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: The 2018 Eurovision season is in full swing and Aubrey’s got some opinions.Also know as the time I was low key salty about the Czech song and got the head cannon that Aubrey would hate it but would love the Spanish entry.





	Lie to me

“Beca this is rubbish!”

 

”Bree what’s rubbish?”

 

“This song,”

 

”What song?”

 

”This one! It’s called ‘Lie to me’ by Mikolas Josef and I think that it’s rubbish,”

 

Beca leant over Aubrey’s shoulder and pressed play on the video on screen. She thought it wasn’t bad. Sure it’s a generic pop song but that works and it sells, she would know it sounded very similar to something she had produced recently, but she couldn’t understand why Aubrey hated it so much.

 

”What’s wrong with it ?” 

 

“This is Eurovision Beca basic pop songs just won’t do it! I just had hoped for more than this is all,” 

 

“Babe I know as well as you do that you always dislike the songs from the Czech Republic,”

 

”Not true I actually liked last years song,” 

 

“Only because that’s the type of music you listen to babe,”

 

“That’s not true!” 

 

“Bree it was a subtle jazz song of course it’s the type of music you listen to. I swear that’s what you play in the car,” 

 

“That isn’t true,” that was a lie. Aubrey knew it. She enjoyed jazz. She found jazz relaxing but she refused to let Beca win this argument. “But this song sucks. I don’t it’ll qualify is all I’m saying,”

 

”It’ll qualify babe it probably won’t do well over all but it’ll qualify,” 

 

A new notification popped up from the Eurovision YouTube page. A new song. Aubrey excitedly clicked link and it was the Spanish entry. Aubrey had low expectations especially after the prior entry but was excited for another song to be announced. Beca has sat herself down on Aubrey’s lap to listen to the song. Aubrey pressed play and was instantly impressed. 

The song was slow. A duet that had a nice contrast between the timbre of the two voices. Everything about the performance just worked, from the harmonies to the staging and camera work to the outfit choices, it all just worked. It was beautiful.

 

”Babe I love it!”

 

”It’s good. I’ll give them that,” 

 

“Beca it’s beautiful,” 

 

“I mean if you’re into that kind of thing,”

 

”We have to learn this baby, it’s so romantic,” 

 

“How would you know you don’t speak Spanish?”

 

“Beca it just flows I don’t even care what they’re saying,”

 

Beca just rolled her eyes. Of course she would say that. “I think you’re just biased because I liked the last song and you want to be spiteful,”

 

”Not true, okay maybe a little true but it’s such a good song,” 

 

“True but I still prefer the Albanian song,”

 

”Because that song is ‘just you’re type of music’,” 

 

“Okay fuck you. You know it sounds like the kind of music my mom would listen on a Sunday afternoon,” 

 

“I never said there was anything wrong with it you know. I love a song that sounds like it belongs in the 80’s,” 

 

“it’s just that gentle rock that gets me you know and it’s so passionate and like emotional,” 

 

“It’s emotional just like Spain’s song,”

 

”Fair enough. I love you nerd,”

 

”I love you too,” 

 

~~ 

 

A few days after that Beca caught herself  singing that god damn Spanish song all because of Aubrey. What was even more special that became their song. 

 

Screw lie to me why have that when she could have this song, your song.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay words just happened okay I’m low key sorry that this is clogging up your Mitchsen page and it’s a very biased piece of work in regards to the songs involved but hey go check them out let me know what you think of them. 
> 
> Also this is so much dialogue and I’m sorry but shit happens. Also this is my return after not writing for like two years so enjoy it don’t if you’ve made it this far I commend you


End file.
